Westleighlima, a hot experience of threesome
by lotusfl0wer
Summary: Just some smut one-shot about a threesome with Nathan, Chyler and Floriana. THIS IS ONLY FANFICTION. NOTHING ABOUT THE REALITY.


My name is Chyler (everyone calls me Chy) and I have been married to my husband Nathan for about fifhteen years. A few months ago, my husband and I attended the wedding of my husband's co-worker. I was not looking forward to it since I wasn't going to know anyone, but off we went. It was far enough away from home where we decided that we would stay at the hotel where the reception was being held and we dropped our three kids off at my brother's for the night.

I wore a sexy tight dress for the occasion with no bra and a g-string, which I knew you could see the outline of the g-string under my dress and I knew it would drive my husband crazy looking at it all night! I usually dress more on the conservative side in public, but since I wasn't going to know anyone at the wedding I wasn't worried about being a little provocative. Once we got to the reception, we sat at our table and suddendly I saw a known face: Floriana, my co-star on Supergirl tv show. Actually, my girlfriend on the show, and my friend in real life. I didn't know at all that she was invited to this wedding, but actually, I was thanking God for knowing someone there. We sat next to her and Nate's buddy Joe. Joe and Nathan were talking sports, hunting and fishing among other and I talked about my kids and a wide variety of other topics. She was very attractive and very hot. As the night went on, Nathan and I frequently remarked how lucky we were to have met Flo that night. I saw that Nathan had been checking Floriana out a couple of times and I remarked that Floriana was very cute to see his reaction. Nathan agreed and said he liked the dress that she was wearing! I laughed at him and commented that I think he liked what was inside the dress, which he uncomfortably agreed.

I should explain that over the past couple of years, Nathan and I have started to talk or I guess fantasize during sex about being with someone else. I started it by talking about another girl joining in with us, knowing that it is every guys fantasy and I have to admit that the thought of Nathan fucking another girl did turn me on secretly. I think Nathan figured it out very quickly though when he saw how wet I got when talking about different scenarios, although I never admitted to him that it turns me on. Nathan would always fuck me better when I would come up with some kind of story involving another woman, so needless to say it became a regular part of our sex life. After talking about naughty and dirty scenarios for a while, Nathan mentioned several times that we should actually try doing some of the fantasy ideas. I told him that it would never happen and it was just talk. Honestly, I gave it some thought but it was certainly not something that I would want to be a part of our marriage. To me it would be something more for a couple that is dating and wanted to have some wild fun.

Anyway, since we had talked about these types of fantasies I thought I would have some fun with Nathan and tease him about checking out Flo. At the moment I confronted him about checking her out, I knew that I was going to bring her up later during sex and talk about a dirty scenario. I continued teasing Nathan during the night by telling him that Floriana thinks he's cute and she commented on how good looking he was. Nathan seemed to catch on to what I was up to. I needed to go to the bathroom after the three cups of wine I drank and Joe went look for another bottle of whisky to our table.

Once back that the table, I saw that Nathan had moved over and was now sitting next to Floriana. They were talking, laughing and they barely acknowledged us coming back. I was a little jealous, but I also had this sensation between my legs that I liked and didn't want it to go away. I sarcastically commented on how Nathan and Floriana seemed to be having a good time together. Nathan turned to me and quietly told me with excitement that Floriana was telling him that her always had this secret desire to be a parto f a threesome. I was astonished and couldn't think of anything to say other than "Oh, just like we have".

After a while, Joe said he was going to go outside and smoke a cigar and invited Nathan. Nathan agreed to go, but without smoking and they got up. I looked at Nathan and he was grinning with lust at Floriana. I let her know that Nathan had told me about this swinging thing and she laughed and told me that I didn't have anything to worry about. She confided with me that Nathan had told her how beautiful she was and he was probably going to be thinking about her later when he had sex with me! I couldn't believe that Nathan would say that to her, since he is usually very private and reserved. I felt a little uneasy talking about the topic, but I told her that Nathan and I had been fantasizing about that sort of thing for several years. Floriana said "that's how it all starts". She laughed and told me that she noticed that I was wearing a g-string. Floriana complemented me on how I looked so hot. To be more specific, I thought she was saying things like that to tease me, just doing some shitty pretendo f Maggie and Alex, but, deep down, I knew this was something more and I kinda liking. I also complimented Floriana on how she looked, not in the way I always did, but... in a sexy way. I allowed myself to. Maybe my deepest desire was coming true this night, and Floriana was always my crush, once I am bissexual. She was a little smaller than me and had a nice curvy figure.

A half hour must have passed as Joe and Nathan came back to the table. I then decided that whatever happened tonight, I wanted to make sure that the decision would have nothing to do with drinking too much alcohol. Looking from Floriana to Nathan and then looking down, I saw that my nipples were hard. They were popping out of my tight dress like pencil erasers! It made me wish that I had worn a bra, but I also thought more about what Floriana had been telling me. I started to justify it and say how bad could it be? We were all consenting adults. We all knew what we were doing. We all seem to want the same thing. Floriana turned toward me and her eyes went immediately to my chest. I looked down as if I didn't know what she was looking at and I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled at her. Floriana smiled at me and said "I guess you're having a good plan, Chy". I nervously laughed and whispered to her "yeah, remember what you were telling me: we should be who we are _and kiss the girls we want to kiss_ ". Floriana burst out laughing hysterically, which everyone at the table was asking what was so funny. Floriana just said it was an inside joke. I announced that I had to go to the girls' room once again and Floriana said that she would join me. On the way, I started to tell her how the thought of my Nathan having sex with another woman turned me on, but I didn't want to let him know that, when she told me "wait until you actually let him fuck another woman and see how turned on you get". I was zoned in on every word she was saying to me once again. I asked her straight out "would you fuck Nathan?" She laughed and said "I would love to. The question is do you want me too?" I didn't hesitate in saying "For sure". We both laughed. She then said "wouldn't you like to hold your husbands cock and guide it into my pussy and watch him fuck me like I was the last woman on earth?" My pussy began to tingle again and my nipples weren't calming down. I said "Floriana, I can't believe that I would ask you this, but will you please fuck my husband tonight?" Floriana responded "only if you fuck me". My crotch was dripping more now, if that's possible, and I told her that I would love to. I was nervous and excited at the same time. We were alone in the bathroom at this point and I asked her if she was ever with another woman. Floriana told me that she had been with another woman several times and of course asked if the reason I asked was because I was bi. Floriana laughed and explained that she had kissed and touched another woman but never felt like she was at the moment next to me, and if I wanted to kiss her, she wouldlove it. I told Flo that if I initiate a kiss with her tonight at some point, that it would mean that Nathan and I were all in. I also told her that I was pretty sure that I could speak for Nathan. Floriana once again laughed and said "oh yeah, you can speak for Nathan alright. He was rubbing his hand up and down my leg under the table the whole time. Floriana said "yup, the only thing I did was spread my legs apart so he could feel how hot I was getting". I couldn't believe that Nathan would be so bold. I asked "did he actually go under your dress?" Floriana explained that he had slid his hand all the way up several times and rubbed against her crotchless thong. She said that the side of his right hand should smell like her and smiled. I said "we are kissing tonight girl" and Floriana smiled saying "I can't wait".

We walked back to our table where Joe and Nathan were asking us what we were doing so long in the bathroom. We both just laughed it off as doing girl stuff. I asked Nathan if he was ready to go up to our room and he said that he was having a good time and wanted to hang out some more. Flo offered for us to come up to her room for some drinks and I said maybe we will stop by, but I wanted to get situated first. Nathan argued with me saying let's just go now, but I insisted. Flo told us her room number and said that she hoped we would stop by. I said we would probably stop by in a little while, which I could see put Nathan at ease.

Nathan and I went back to our room and I asked Nathan if he really wanted to go to her room. He didn't hesitate in saying yes. I began to talk to him about our bedroom fantasies and explained that if we go to her room, it would actually happen. Nathan looked like a deer in the headlights. To be precise he said "really, you would go through with it?" I asked him if he wanted to do it and he tried saying "well if you want to I would, but it's up to you". I grabbed his right hand and held the side of it up to my nose and inhaled deeply. I said "it smells like you want to go there". I have to add here that the only pussy I have ever smelled in my life was mine. His hand had a faint odor of pussy on it and it smelled just like delicious as fuck. Nathan looked at me like he got caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar and said "what do you mean". I explained that Flo had told me that he was feeling her up at the table and he conceded that he couldn't help himself. He tried spinning it that he happened to put his hand on her leg as they were joking around and he noticed that she had spread her legs for him. "It's okay, hun. It's more than okay... It's perfect." I couldn't hold out any more. I grabbed Nathan's hand, spread my legs and guided his hand up my thigh. I felt his hand touch my soaked crotch and his eyes lit up. He said "holy shit, did you cum?" I confided that I did not cum, but I was wet thinking about fucking Floriana. Nathan looked at me like I had just told him I was going to buy him a new corvette for Christmas! I asked "are you ready?" and he said "hell yeah". On the way to their room, I stopped him, kissed him deeply and put my hand on his crotch. I felt him grow. As he got to a full erection in seconds, I broke away and said "I'm loving it, let's go". We arrived at room 202 and Nate made us all a drink. I went over and sat next to Floriana. We looked at each other for a second and then I went in for the kiss. We kissed passionately for what seemed like five minutes. I found myself grabbing her ass and felt her hand slide up between my legs, lightly caressing my swollen lips. I even popped her right breast out of her dress and started playing with her nipple. We finally broke for air and both looked over at my husband. Nathan was sitting on the other bed next to each other, holding his drinks and he had his mouth wide open staring at us. I smiled at him and then began to suck Floriana's nipple. She moaned in satisfaction and I pushed her back on the bed. I then got on top of Floriana, straddling her as her ass was still on the edge of the bed and my ass was facing Nathan on the other bed. All I could think of at the moment was that I wanted my dress off and my body to be touched, but I didn't want to move from Floriana and ruin the moment. I pulled the top of my tight dress down to my midsection to expose my breasts and also pulled the bottom part of my dress up to my midsection to completely expose myself to Nathan as I continued sucking her nipple. I was rewarded when I felt a hand pull my g-string to the side and Nathan was fingering me. I remained in the bent over position as I was being fingered and I pulled Floriana's dress off over her head. I unsnapped her bra to release her beautiful breasts. I sucked both of her pink nipples and paused several times to kiss her. Floriana pulled me upward and returned the favor sucking my nipples. I noticed Nate was now fingering her also. Floriana was moving her hips and wiggling around underneath me in what I knew to be a universal sign that she wanted to get fucked. I asked Nathan if he had brought a condom with him and I heard him say yes. I told him to put it on and fuck Floriana. I didn't move from where I was on top of Floriana and the next thing I knew I was being pushed forward by Nathan so that he could get inside of Floriana. Nathan pulled her crotchless thong off and I felt Floriana spread her legs up to the back of my thighs as I straddled her and she held each leg to allow Nathan open access to her. I don't know why he didn't just leave her thong on, but then again I really didn't care. I knew Nathan entered her when she opened her eyes and let out a gasp. Nathan then started pounding away with my ass leaning against his stomach. Nathan's hands were holding my hips, but his cock was in Floriana! After about five minutes, I felt Nathan pull away and my g-string was pulled to the side. Nathan slipped his cock inside of me and began pounding me. I pressed back in pleasure and closed my eyes. Floriana was holding my hair up and asking me if I felt good. I had never in my 35 years of life been so turned on and I couldn't even describe in words how good I felt. I opened my eyes and just looked at her in bliss. Floriana started to pull on my hair tight, causing my neck to tilt back and oh my god did I cum. It was like Floriana knew my inner thoughts and desires. When she took control of me by pulling my hair at that right moment, all I can say is that it was the most intense orgasm I have ever had! Nathan slowed his thrusts to let me enjoy my climax. I felt my entire body shaking and my juices didn't seem to stop flowing. Floriana held me as I came and she was kissing my face all over. I couldn't speak and my body was reacting like never before. Floriana suddenly tensed up and yelled out "that's it, eat my pussy". She was moaning in ecstasy for minutes when she also climaxed on Nathan's tongue. I held her head and kissed her face all over as she did for me.

I then rolled off to the side of Floriana as my arms and legs felt like rubber bands. Floriana got up on her knees and ordered Nathan to come over and lie down. Nathan's trance was broken and he complied. He was lying next to me on his back and his cock was about even with my head. Floriana straddled him and took my husband's cock. She slid down onto his hardness and started riding him slowly. My focus was locked onto Floriana fucking my Nathan! My head was almost lying on Nathan's chest as I watched his cock disappear and reappear as Floriana rode him. She was beautiful. I admired her perfect body and watched Nathan's hands holding her breasts and playing with her nipples. I reached over and placed my hand around the base of his cock and Floriana slammed her pussy down on my hand. She twisted and grinded her pussy on his cock and my hand. Floriana said loudly "I love your cock Nathan" and not a second later she let out a scream and dropped her head. She rotated her hips in a circular motion as she came. We all watched Floriana cum. She then raised off of my hand but not off of Nathan's cock. I pulled my hand away to smell her cum and it smelled so good.

Flo pulled me sideways to Nathan and positioned me on my back with my head resting on Nathan's chest. I pulled my legs wide open for him, he put one arm on each side of me to hold himself up again and he fucked me with force. He slapped against me with each thrust and I felt his balls slapping my ass, which I loved. I heard Nathan let out a groan as I assumed he was now cumming. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair as he enjoyed Floriana. My senses were heightening again as I felt another orgasm on the way. Once again I came. I dug my nails into my legs as I pulled them back as far as they would go. The orgasm wasn't anywhere near the intensity of the first, but was still more intense than usual. Nathan squeezed his load of cum all over my chest as I watched in lust. The next thing I knew, Floriana was leaning over and licking his cum off of me. I wiped up some of the drops with my finger and sucked my finger like a lollipop. Nathan was just lying there watching us enjoy his cum. Floriana then went over, removed Nathan's condom and squeezed out all of Nathan's cum onto my chest. She promptly started to clean it off with her tongue and I helped her as I did with Joe's cum.

Floriana then started cleaning Nathan's cock. She ran her tongue up and down his still hard shaft and would bury her mouth over his cock sucking hard. I watched in amazement. I quickly let my hand down to Floriana's vagina and rubbing her clit slowly. She was moving her hips as my fingers touched her and grabbed my other hand, guiding it to her right tit, while she sucked Nate's cock. Floriana's skills and sexual energy were on a different level. Nobody got dressed and we all just laid there caressing and holding each other. Floriana commented to me "holy shit Chy, I wish I could have felt what your first orgasm felt like!" I laughed and let her know that I had never cum like that before in my life. Nathan jumped in and said that it must have been the way he was fucking me and we all got a good laugh.

We finally decided to get some sleep or so I thought. I wasn't in bed more than two minutes and I could hear Nathan and Floriana moving around and moaning. I wondered what exactly they were doing. My mind raced as I conceded that Floriana was going to satisfy my husband in ways that I only wanted to learn. I quickly decided to join them once again.


End file.
